


The Embrace

by fatfingers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfingers/pseuds/fatfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks he remembers something more than just Morgana enchanting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet based on these gifs -> myflailstation.tumblr.com/post/12762356449

Originally posted on LJ [here](http://fatfingers22.livejournal.com/2595.html#cutid1).

* * *

 

Gaius looks at him with one eyebrow raised (as he does) when he asks, “So, you don’t remember anything?

“I remember Morgana conjuring the snake,” Merlin says thoughtfully. “But nothing more,” he adds, shaking his head.

He blushes though and ducks his head, to avoid Gaius’ ever knowing gaze. Because he does remember more.

He remembers Arthur seeing him in the woods. He remembers how Arthur walked straight up to him and embraced him.

An embrace. Not a pat on the back. Not a playful head nudge, but a hug. An actual, heartwarming, gut-wrenching, embrace.

But he must have been dreaming because right after that embrace, he blacked out. That is until Gaius woke him up with what smelled like Arthur’s socks (how he knew that smell so well was a mystery).

So, no. He isn’t going to mention that little trivia to Gaius when he isn’t even sure himself that it had happened.

He’s actually pretty sure that it hadn’t happened. I mean, why would Arthur embrace him like that? Why would he smile that bright smile at him? Why would he hold him so tightly while burying his nose in Merlin’s hair?

He loves Gwen.

Sure, you could say he and Arthur are close friends by now, but nothing more. It would be impossible for Arthur to love him like he loves Arthur.

He loves Gwen, not Merlin.

…Right?


End file.
